Afterglow
by Supermandayz
Summary: It was a secret but then it just didn't matter to either, they were so ingrained in each other's lives it just became natural. LUCAYA. CAN RIDE THE LINE BETWEEN T AND M. (CURRENTLY EDITING TO FIT NEW TIMELINE AS OF 03/02)
1. Chapter 1

#1

A/N: Here it is my first gmw full story. Please read and review loves 3

Maya swore this had been a good idea last week. Two weeks with two of her best friends in one of the most beautiful places she had ever been too. But now a week into her vacation she was starting to rethink her choices. While the original idea of the vacation was still working the outcome that came from the time away from their normal day to day world, had resulted in feelings she thought long buried resurfacing and coming back with a vengeance. She didn't want them to come back because the feelings coming back meant more hurt and rejection that Maya did not want to go through again.

So after dinner she found herself walking along some of the more worn paths of the farm. Walking meant time and time gave her space to think. Stopping she stood at the deck watching the sun get lower and lower.

Before long Maya was sitting on the deck watching the water and listening to the crickets and occasional dog barking. The feelings building in her chest were conflicting and ones she knew she shouldn't be feeling at that. But being there in that moment she couldn't help but enjoy the quiet noise. Maya was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she realized Lucas was sitting next to her.

"How long have you been there Huckleberry?" She asked placing her hands in the pocket of her grey hoodie.

"Long enough. What you thinkin' about Maya? I could hear you all the way from the house," he replied giving her a small smile.

"Just things. It's really pretty here, you must hate it in New York," Maya replied looking back over the small lake.

"New York has its own beauty," Lucas explained never taking his eyes off of her.

Maya could feel him looking at her as she continued to look out over the lake. Bringing her knees to her chest she mustered up as much courage as she could because right now it was now or never.

"I lied," she started.

"About what? Zay's outfit for his date?" Lucas asked confusion written on his face.

"Back then, I lied when I told you I didn't have feelings for you. You needed to move on from me, you had to be with Riley, you had to choose her. I regret it you know, lying to you because now here we are in this beautiful place and I have feelings for this amazing guy but I'm not sure if I can do anything about it because whether we like it or not there's this big complicated history and a lot of people are going to get hurt. But that doesn't seem to matter because even though I know all this I can't help the feelings I have," She ranted feeling the tears leave tracks on her cheeks.

Maya could still feel Lucas starring at her but she refused to look at him, instead looking down at the lake below them.

"You know I never thought I'd hear those words. For so long I convinced myself that you'd never feel the way I did. And now here we are at this beautiful place just me and you. Where just a moment ago an amazing girl just told me she had feelings for me and like her I know we shouldn't do anything but I really want this girl to give us a try because the feelings I have for her just seem to grow the more time we spend together."

By the end of Lucas's own speech Maya was looking him in the eyes watching the emotions that swam in his eyes and came out for air in his voice.

Before either of them realized it they were kissing. Maya moved so that she now had her legs on either of side of his as she sat on his lap. She couldn't help the moan that came from her as she ground her hips against his, Lucas gave a moan of his own his hands gripping her harder. Each enjoying the pressure and pleasure that they were experiencing. Pulling back they each kept their eyes closed and they rested their heads together trying to catch their breath. Each wore a smile on their faces even though neither could see it. Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around her waist bringing her closer to his body as she wrapped her own arms around his neck effectively making sure there was no room between them.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Lucas whispered.

"Not right now. I just want to stay here for a while longer," Maya answered shaking her head against his shoulder.

They stayed there sitting together on the deck till the sun set. Maya eventually got off of Lucas's lap sitting next to him but still keeping her head on his shoulder and him placing a large hand on her bare thigh just below where her shorts sat. This was it, their perfect moment where everything changed but they both had yet to realize it.

"Come on Pappy Joe and Bee will get worried if we don't head back," Lucas told her squeezing her thigh.

Nodding her head Maya watched as Lucas stood up and took his hand when he held it out to help her up. Standing up Maya gave him a soft smile as he kept her hand enveloped in his as they walked off the deck and towards the house.

"Do you think we just screwed everything up?" Maya whispered as Lucas wrapped his arm around her.

"Not a chance Shortstack," he replied before bringing her to his chest and hugging her.

Standing there they enjoyed each other's warmth and smell. Something they were sure they wouldn't get a lot of on the rest of their vacation.

"I do care about you Maya," he whispered into her hair.

"I know, I care about you too Cowboy. Do you want to come to my room?" She asked not wanting whatever was happening to end.

"I'd like that. I think Bee made some cookies earlier," he told her as they pulled away from each other and continued the walk to the house.

Once they got to the house Lucas opened the screen door for her neither letting the others hand go. Upon seeing his grandparents quietly sitting in the living room with the TV on in the background as Pappy Joe worked on a puzzle and his grandma Bee working on her newest cross stitch project. Lucas jerked his head towards the kitchen and pulled Maya with him as he was now on a mission to get cookies.

"Want some milk?" He asked as Maya sat on the counter next to the Oreo cookie shaped cookie jar.

"Nope. What kind do you think Bee made?" She asked as she carefully lifted the lid peeking inside as Lucas grabbed the milk from the fridge and a glass from the drying rack by the sink.

"Not sure, probably chocolate chip or peanut butter," he replied as he filled his cup before placing the milk back in the fridge and closing the door with his foot.

Nodding her head Maya placed her hand in the jar and grabbed the first cookie she could feel.

"Ha yes peanut butter," Maya exclaimed as she took a bite of the cookie and her other hand went back into the jar to produce more.

"Grab me a couple?" Lucas asked with a smile as he watched the small blonde pull out cookies.

"Nuh uh, get your own Huckleberry," she replied placing the four cookies she pulled out of the jar on her lap.

"Wow won't even get a man his cookie," he said shaking his head as he walked over to the counter and placed his hand in the jar all the while a smile firmly placed on his face.

"Oh Cowboy you can get my cookie," Maya replied smirking as Lucas paused at her comment.

"That is an interesting offer," he replied smirking at her as he pulled his hand out of the jar with four of his own.

"I think we should go upstairs before my grandparents come in," Lucas told her after they didn't say anything else.

"I think your right Cowboy," Maya said winking at him as she grabbed her cookies and jumped off the counter.

Silently Lucas put his cookies in her hands and grabbed his glass of milk in one hand while the other grabbed her own. After a quick goodnight to Pappy Joe and Bee they went up the stairs and went straight to Maya's room as Lucas was sharing a room with Zay on this trip.

"Come sit," Maya told him as she sat down on her bed.

"So Shortstack, what'd you wanna talk about?" He asked getting comfortable next to her.

"Absolutely nothing, I just didn't want outside to end. It was really nice and I guess if this is just some vacation thing I want to enjoy it while it lasts," Maya explained suddenly becoming very interested in the quilt beneath them.

"Do you want this to be a vacation thing?" He asked suddenly feeling unsure himself about what was going to happen.

"No, but we're in Texas. This isn't New York where our lives and friends are, where our history is," Maya countered leaning against the headboard and taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Does that have to change whatever happens here?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"We both know it will. How about this we just enjoy what happens here and if we somehow figure out how to make this work back home then maybe we can try," Maya suggested looking at him.

Before he could answer Zay came barging into the room with a smile on his face.

"Dude it's called knocking, I could've been naked," Maya told him throwing a small pillow at him.

"Ha yeah like you'd be naked up here with Luke in the room and Pappy Joe and Bee just downstairs," Zay replied with a smirk picking up the pillow that had hit him in the chest.

"How was your date?" Lucas asked quickly covering Maya's mouth his hand before she could say something that would cause their friend to ask questions.

"Ehh been on better. So what'd you two do?" He asked as he laid himself across the bottom part of Maya's bed and quickly stealing one of Lucas's cookies.

"Hey!" He yelled his hand leaving Maya's mouth as Zay took a bite from the stolen cookie.

"I'd let the Cowboy see me naked thank you. And ha that's karma bitch!" Maya exclaimed in response to both boys comments.

"Oo did you guys finally have a sharing circle?" Zay asked raising an eyebrow at the maybe couple.

"Just because I'd let him see me naked doesn't mean anything Isaiah. Besides my bikini is basically the cut of my underwear give or take some lace," the blonde said smirking at both boys surprised faces.

"Zay leave," Lucas told him not taking his off of the smiling blonde who had gone back to eating her cookies.

"Ya nasties just remember that your grandparents are downstairs. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Zay replies before walking out of the room.

"That leaves a whole world of possibilities Zay," Maya yelled after him.

"I know," Zay replied smirking as he stuck his head back into the room.

"Goodnight Zay," Lucas said looking at his best friend.

Maya couldn't help but laugh as Zay frowned and closed the door again mumbling something about Lucas not being any fun.

"So there's lace?" Lucas said turning back to her.

"Oh there's definitely lace Cowboy. But you're not seeing any of it yet," Maya replied smirking at him as she continued to eat her cookies.

"Now you're being no fun," he replied giving her a fake pout before turning back to what was left of his cookies.

"Here for the one Zay stole," she said hitting his arm lightly with the back of her hand presenting one of her cookies to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lucas asked taking the cookie.

"Sure like what?" Maya asked turning to face him.

"I don't know did you bring any?" He asked shrugging his shoulders in response.

"No but I did bring season three of ER," Maya countered carefully putting her last cookie on the bed before getting up.

"Why season three of ER?" Lucas asked as he watched Maya walk over to her backpack that was on the floor by the small dresser.

"My Mom went through a Clooney phase so we have ER and I was bored and started watching the DVDs and now I'm on season three," Maya explained as she pulled out her laptop and the red colored dvd box.

Smiling she went back to the bed and began to set up the laptop and disc.

"I'm going to go change," Lucas said as the menu screen popped up.

"Go right ahead Cowboy I was going to change either way," Maya replied as she got off the bed again this time going straight for one of the dresser drawers.

"You're killing me Shortstack," Lucas replied as he got off the bed and watched as Maya pulled out a pair of small burgundy linen shorts.

"Go change and come back," Maya told him as she pulled her hoodie off her shirt riding up as she did.

"Give me five minutes," he told her kissing her quickly but soundly on the lips before walking out of the room.

Maya couldn't help but laugh as he walked out of the room. She enjoyed this their own little bubble, this escape from reality where they could be something without any consequences and just be happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

When Lucas woke up the next morning it was to the sound of rain hitting the window above his and Maya's sleeping bodies and his grandparents roof. There was a look of complete and utter happiness on Maya's face as he watched her sleep. And he stayed there lying next to her for a few moments.

"Maya," Lucas whispered as he carefully moved a couple stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Mmm," she moaned in response as her body moved slightly closer to his.

"Hey beautiful come on open your eyes," Lucas chuckled as Maya continued to try to ignore him and sleep.

"Shhh sleep," Maya sleepily replied taking the hand he was using to stroke her face in her own and brought it to her chest in an effort to keep him from waking her up.

Sighing Lucas took his hand out of her grasp and sat up,"I'm trying to give you a moment Shortstack will ya just work with me here?"

"What type of moment?" She asked finally giving in to the early wake up call and opening her eyes.

"Just follow me," Lucas explained as he got out of the bed and pulled on a white t-shirt over the grey and red plaid pajama pants he had worn into her room the night before.

He got nothing but the incoherent groaning of words from her as she got out of bed and pulled on a light grey zip up sweater. The whole time Lucas watched and couldn't take his eyes off of the Blonde Beauty he had just woken up in bed with.

"What are you smiling at?" Maya questioned once she realized he was watching her.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful Shortstack," Lucas told her holding out his hand across the bed for her to take.

"You're awfully charming this morning Cowboy," she noticed watching as the excitement seemed to roll off of him.

"Just come with me," he told her moving the instant their hands connected.

Quickly he pulled her out of the room not wanting to miss this opportunity for them to share something. They ended up practically running down the stairs in a thunderous race that left Maya thinking that anyone in the house that wasn't already awake surely was at this point. She watched in curiosity as he opened the front door to the rainy outdoors and then the groan of the old metal screen door with a smile on his face.

"Come on," he told her.

"Lucas it's raining outside," Maya pointed out watching him to see if he had acknowledged her fact.

"Dance with me and pretend the world is just us," Lucas pleaded as he pulled them onto the faded green front porch.

"You are one crazy Cowboy," Maya states and despite her best efforts a smile as big as his own appeared causing his heart to skip a beat.

But in that moment she knew she was done. There was no going back from this but part of her didn't mind that fact. Part of her, a part of her that at this moment seemed to grow with such intensity every minute they were together rejoiced in the fact that there was no going back from this.

Lucas did nothing but continue to hold her hand walking out into the rain and when they were in the yard he pulled her close to his body. He watched as her eyes seemed to glow in response to his own as they danced together. Both laughing as their bare feet were tickled by the mud and when Lucas stretched out his arms pulling her away from him she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there.

"Who wakes up and wants to dance in the rain?" Maya questioned when he brought her close again and they swayed in one spot.

"I just figured we should make our time count while we can," he answered.

Smiling she took her hands from his and wrapped one arm around his neck and used her other to cup his cheek, running her thumb carefully over his bottom lip as she contemplated her next move. Before she could make a decision Maya gasped as Lucas pulled her closer to him and in that gasp he firmly planted his lips on hers. Maya stood there frozen in surprise for a heartbeat then kissed him back taking his lips just as hungrily as he took hers. Lucas couldn't help but sigh into the kiss as he was filled with heart stopping frenzy. Then all too soon for either of them they pulled away from each other, Maya letting slip a small whine at the loss of his lips on hers.

A quiet laugh slipped out as Lucas kept one hand on Maya's waist and used the other to move the wet hair away from her face.

"We should go inside," Maya whispered her voice hoarse.

"Yeah we should. Zay should be up soon if he's not up already," He offered leaving his palm against her cheek as she subtly leaned into it not wanting to leave his touch.

Neither made a move to go back into the house. They stood there enjoying the leftover heart stopping feelings the kiss had given them, with Lucas's arms firmly placed around her waist and hers loosely placed around his neck with him leaning down so that they could still share the same space.

"Come on Cowboy let's go back inside before we get sick and the rest of our vacation is ruined," Maya mused as she brought her hands to rest on Lucas's soaked T-shirt covered chest.

"I guess you're right," Lucas groaned knowing she had a point but he didn't want them to leave the moment.

"We still have like five days left. Besides I'm pretty sure we have an audience," she whispered into his ear.

Lucas couldn't help the shudder that came over him as he felt Maya's hot breath on his ear creating a shocking contrast to the cold around them. Putting all the thoughts that had instantly popped up in the back of his mind he looked up and over Maya and saw Zay standing in front of the closed screen door, coffee cup in hand and a smirk firmly in place.

"Fuck," he groaned his head hanging down.

"What one is it?" Maya asked one hand gripping his arm and the other slowly running a dark red painted fingernail across his chest creating designs.

"Zay. Come on there's coffee made," Lucas finally answered leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

Silently hand in hand the couple walked back up to the porch. But before either of them could come into the house Zay stopped them.

"Nuh uh love birds. Ya'll are soaking and I'm not going to get in trouble for you two getting Bee's floors dirty," he told them as Lucas scowled at him in silent response.

"So how do you expect us to come inside then? I'm not exactly dressed for the rain here Zay?" Maya pointed out motioning at her linen shorts, yoga sports bra and the black cami under the light grey sweater she had thrown on before Lucas dragged her outside.

"I'll get you some towels. Man ya'll are just this morning," Zay replied mumbling the last part as he shook his head and walked away from the door.

"So help a girl wash her back?" Maya asked winking at the shocked face that soon replaced his scowl before Zay come back.

"Here. Pappy Joe's in the barn and Bee is in the kitchen so I'd hurry if I were you," Zay told them as he handed them towels and held the door open for them to come into the house.

"You're a lifesaver Zay," Maya replied as she quickly took his coffee mug out of his hand and ran up the stairs.

"Your girl just stole my coffee man. Not cool," Maya heard Zay say to Lucas as they walked up behind her.

"And you let her steal it, going to have to be faster next time buddy," Lucas answered leaving Maya smiling at that fact that he didn't correct Zay when he said she was his girl.

As they went into their rooms Lucas slipped into Maya's quickly giving her a peck on the lips before leaving for his own as he heard his grandma coming up the stairs.

Shaking her head Maya bit her lip in response and closed the door behind him to change out of her drenched clothes. Through the door she could hear Bee knocking on the boys door telling them breakfast was ready before coming to tell herself.

Like she did every morning Maya slowly made her way down the stairs while answering her messages which over the course of her vacation had turned into sending out the occasional text to her Mom and Riley saying she was still alive and hadn't been killed in any type of murder. Crossing her fingers she hoped that she had answered late enough that Riley was already at her color guard camp at the school for the day.

"Morning Maya," Bee cheered when she saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Morning , it smells amazing like always," Maya responded a smile firmly planted on her face as she shoved her phone into her shorts pocket and grabbed a coffee mug.

"Hey where's my cup?" Zay asked from his spot at the table across from Lucas.

"In my room," she responded as she prepared her coffee.

"That's just not cool man," he answered shaking his head before sticking his spoon in his mouth.

"There's eggs, toast and cinnamon apple oatmeal on the stove or cereal on top of the fridge," Bee pointed out never taking her eyes off the morning paper.

Setting her cup on the counter Maya grabbed a plate and a bowl and quickly filled it with the contents of the stove. Satisfied with her meal she carefully placed the bowl of oatmeal in the middle of her plate, stuck her spoon in the bowl and the fork in her mouth she slowly walked over to the table with coffee in hand. Once she sat down she looked over at Zay and Lucas who both seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh at her.

"What I didn't want to make two trips," she replied shrugging her shoulders before bringing her coffee cup to her lips.

"So should I be expecting you two to be making out every time I look out into my yard?" Bee asked.

The only response was Maya and Lucas choking on their coffee. Quickly Lucas took the cup from her hand and rubbed her back while Zay went to get a towel to clean up the dark liquid that had managed to get on the table.

"I didn't tell her," Zay said as he handed Maya a towel and she glared at him.

"No I saw you two. Making out in the middle of my front yard in the morning was not exactly a way to keep it a secret. Now be sure to clear the table and help your Grandpa, the rain makes his joints hurt not that the old fool will admit it. I have to go to the salon and then go to the Walmart, I should be back by lunch but if I'm not then there should be some canned soup in the pantry," she told the recovering teens as she stood up and gathered her purse and keys.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas replied briefly taking his eyes off of Maya to see his grandmother carefully applying lipstick before grabbing her coat from the wall.

"Behave you three," she warned turning to face them before walking out of the door.

Once they were sure the older woman had walked off the porch Maya threw her head onto the table and groaned.

"Come on now finish your coffee at least," Lucas told her gently rubbing her back in an effort to Maya some comfort.

"It hasn't even been twelve hours and already Zay and Bee know. How are we going to make it when we go back to New York?" Maya exclaimed her raised voice only slightly muffled by the table.

"Ah come on Maya you can't think that just because I found out everyone else will?" Zay asked watching as the girl continued to keep her head on the table.

"Oh yeah what else am I supposed to think?" She countered.

"That I figured it out when Luke didn't come to bed last night. That I've seen this coming since Lucas first told me about you," Zay answered shrugging his shoulders as he watched the blonde lift her head.

"You really know how to kiss ass," Maya told him giving a small smile.

"It's what I do. Now you two get to cleaning," he replied before getting up and running to the stairs.

"Your friend is a real smooth talker," Maya mumbled looking around the table at the left over dishes.

Laughing Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, a smile coming to both of their faces.

"Come on Shortstack you wash I'll dry and put up," he said pulling away from her.

"Fine but leave my oatmeal I want to heat it up and eat it," she replied grabbing her coffee cup and following him to the sink.

Together they worked in a comfortable silence as the only sounds surrounding them became the radio that Maya had turned on, the sounds of the dishes clinking together and water splashing. Before long one song turned to three and three turned to five and Maya was again sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and her oatmeal in front of her.

"You know I think Zay and Bee knowing could help us," Lucas said as he walked over to her dish towel in hand.

"Oh yeah what makes you say that?" Maya asked curiosity spiking through her as he sat back down next to her.

"Well like you said we have five days left here. If they know then maybe we can have a better chance at trying this out," he explained stealing a sip from her coffee cup.

"You really think this can be a good thing?" She countered watching his face for anything that might say differently.

"I really do Shortstack," he told her confidence and hope coming off of him in waves as he placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"Better get to planning then Huckleberry," she replied winking at him before going back to her breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

She was supposed to be packing then getting ready for bed, it was the last night of vacation but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tomorrow afternoon they'd be flying back to New York and to say Maya was scared would be wrong, she was terrified. For their last night they had a dinner with Lucas's dad and stepmom along with Zay's grandparents something that Maya had enjoyed being in the middle of, seeing the other's families over the years had become something she loved to watch.

But like most good things she left the dinner with a pit of question had formed in her stomach and refused to go away. So now she was pacing her room. And before she had a chance to try to make sense of the new found questions there came a knock on her door.

"Come in," She answered as she quickly stopped her pacing.

"Shortstack," Lucas smirked as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Huckleberry. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Maya joked hoping he wouldn't notice the unease that was surely written across her face.

"Just saw your light was on wondered why," He asked smiling as he sat at the end of her bed.

"Nothing just making sure I have all my stuff together. Was thinking about coloring a bit," she told him pointing to the book and colored pencils on her bed.

"I didn't even know they made a Bob's Burgers coloring book. Where'd you get this?" Lucas asked smiling as he looked through the book.

"Found it at the bookstore before we left," she told him before going back to looking like she was gathering her things.

"What's wrong?" He asked his arms automatically wrapping around her waist when she passed him for the third time in five minutes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I promise," Maya said trying to reassure him.

"Nope not gonna believe it. Tell me or I'm not going to let you go and Bee is going to come in here in the morning with us wrapped around each other in bed and it'll probably give her heart problems. Do you really want to cause my sweet ol' grandma heart problems?" Lucas asked with a knowing smirk on his face as he watched Maya fight a smile on her own.

"You're really going to use Bee against me?" Maya questioned a small smile forming on her face as she raised an eyebrow up.

"Hey I gotta use whatever I have, so come on out with it. What's bugging you?" He told her arms tightening around her.

"Fine. I guess I just don't want you to regret me. I don't want you to be part of that list and I suddenly have all these questions but no answers and it's just building into a pit in my stomach so I've been pacing around here like a lunatic for the past hour trying to figure it all out," Maya explained finally starting to feel like a weight was coming off of her shoulders.

"I'm never going to regret you Maya, you're my best friend. Now tell me your questions I'll answer if I can and if I can't we might as well have a pit in both our stomachs," Lucas reasoned.

Smiling Maya leaned forward and pressed her lips to his letting him know how much she appreciated him in that moment.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your a smooth talkin' fool Cowboy. Thank you," she replied using one hand to cup his cheek with a smile still in place.

"Come on Maya tell me what's bugging you," he urged.

"Fine. When your dad was asking about colleges earlier it became very real very fast that we are starting this during the spring break of our junior year. Assuming that we make it to graduation what's going to happen then when you go off to college? Your dad was talking about colleges here that you've been wanting to go to since you were a kid Lucas. Do we try to make long distance work and fail at it horribly or do we break up before you leave?" Maya questioned hating that she was even putting these questions out into the world.

"We figure it out as we go. I'm not exactly an expert at relationships either Shortstack," Lucas told her.

Maya's lips formed a tight straight line as she nodded her head.

"Come on," he told her lightly tapping her thigh so that she'd follow his lead before standing up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and began walking out of the bedroom.

"We are getting you out of your own head," Lucas explained as they walked down the stairs.

Smiling Maya followed him out of the house.

"So where are we going?" Maya asked as he pulled them down towards the lake.

"We're going swimming. No vacation is complete without going night swimming," Lucas told her with a smile so big Maya thought that his face would break.

"Night swimming? That's your big idea to get me out of my head?" She asked questioning how his plan would work.

"Because nothing's better than night swimming. Just humor me Shortstack?" He pleased as they stepped on to the deck.

Nodding her head Maya watched as he took of his shirt, biting her lip she felt him watching her, "Yeah okay let's try this."

Smirking he began to undo his pants letting them fall to his ankles till he stepped out of them kicking the jeans to where he left his grey shirt. Leaving his clothes in a pile on the deck till he was left standing in his boxer briefs.

"You going to strip or am I the only one who's going swimming?" Lucas asked watching as she continued to look him over.

"Oh you're on Huckleberry," Maya smirked as she brought her own shirt over her head leaving herself standing in her dark red bra and blue jean shorts.

She felt his eyes on her as she slowly brought her shorts down and proceeded to push them off her thighs landing them at her ankles. Smiling she looked back at him standing in just her red bra and a pair of dark green boy shorts not bothering to put them in a pile like he had.

"Like what ya see Cowboy?" Maya asked watching as he slowly started to walk towards her.

"Very much. But I think you'd look better over here," he told her before picking her up.

"Lucas what are you doing! Put me down!" Maya yelled as he threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the edge of the deck.

"Hold your breath Shortstack," he told her before jumping off the edge plunging them both into the water.

Gasping Maya came up for air first pushing her hair out of her face. Turning around she found Lucas smiling at her.

"That was not cool," Maya stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh but it was very fun," he told her smiling at her before leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Smiling she pulled away from him and floated on her back, pretending that she was making a snowman in the water. They stayed separate but still within arm's length each floating along in the small lake.

"Thank you," she whispered after they had been floating in the water for a few silent moments.

"For?" Lucas asked in confusion as he brought Maya closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"For getting me out of my head. I am happy we are trying this, I just got very overwhelmed by the unknown," she explained as she threaded her fingers through his wet hair.

"I know. Can I tell you something?" He asked squeezing her waist with his hands.

"Of course. You can tell me anything," Maya encouraged feeling as one of his hands began to rub up and down her side and the other stayed on her hip.

"I'm staying in the city after high school. I've been taking this CNA course online and if I can get all my clinical hours done senior year then I'll graduate with certification and possibly a job," he explained.

"Is that why you've been M.I.A for the semester?" Maya asked giving him a small curious smile.

"Yeah. Only Zay and some faculty know. But hearing what you were freaking out about up there, Maya I'm not going anywhere. My life is in New York, with you," he ended placing his forehead against hers.

"Them some mighty big words Cowboy," she whispered.

"Well I have some mighty big feelings for ya Shortstack," Lucas told her before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"So you're going to be a nurse?" Maya asked smiling at him.

"Technically I'm going to be a nursing assistant, but that's just till I can become an EMT," he answered.

"We should head back inside it's getting late and we have to fly back home tomorrow," Maya told him pulling away and starting to swim back to the dock.

As he watched her swim away he wanted to ask what was wrong but Lucas knew that she'd tell him when she was ready and not a moment before. So with a heavy sigh he slowly began to swim to the dock as Maya lifted herself onto it and sat at the edge watching him. She watched as his arms and torso flexed as he pushed himself onto the wooden surface, creating more defined lines that she'd be lying if she said they didn't do something to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Maya whispered after they had sat together in silence for a couple minutes.

"Anything," he answered lacing his fingers in hers resting both on her thigh.

"I'm really glad your staying in the city after graduation. But I have to ask did you choose this because of me?" She quietly asked her voice coated in thick emotion.

"Honestly college is very expensive and Mama only makes so much even with the child support and my Dad has three other kids to provide for. But would it be so bad if I factored you into it? I mean you've kind of become a really big part of my life Maya," Lucas countered gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to miss this you know, being with you like this," she said smiling up at him.

"It'll just be harder when we get back to New York. But it could also be easier in a way, I mean we are best friends so it's not exactly a foreign concept for us to hang out together alone. Come on I'm sure there's some cookies we can steal before we finish ER," he told her before he stood up and helped her.

They got dressed together in silence. Each thinking about something different yet the same, their future.

"I'm going to doubt things," Maya told him suddenly as they stepped off of the dock.

"What?" Lucas asked brow knitting in confusion.

"This, us. You're going to be my first actual relationship Lucas, the guys before you they were just a means to an end. Something I did to make myself feel better and once I did I'd dump them as fast as I could. So I'm going to doubt us from time to time, I care about you, you're my best friend. But if you don't think you want to deal with me doubting everything once in awhile then here's your out, this could just be some crazy vacation fling. But as soon as that plane lands in New York then this is real and I'm going to freak out from time to time," Maya finished feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"I want it all crazy girl," he told her before leaning down to kiss her.

Maya gladly met him in the wet kiss. Each moaned into the other as they tried to get closer to the other. It was Maya who pulled away first with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

Time in Maya's opinion was a concept of that had only brought disappointment. It was something that had been and always would be nothing but an all to worn excuse, there wasn't enough of it or there was too much of it. But now in a twist of fate it had become something she wanted more of.

Walking off the plane in New York she had been hit with the realization that their time was up.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as they went down the escalator to where they were being picked up.

"Nothing, just kind of sad to be back here is all," she told him truthfully.

"So love birds you going to tell people about this fun development?" Zay asked before Lucas could comment.

"No," both blondes replied at the same time.

They looked at each other in surprise that then turned to smiles at the fact that they were on the same page without having really talked about it.

Before anything else could be said the three teenagers stepped off the escalator and started for baggage claim.

"PEACHES!" Maya heard before she actually saw the owner of the voice.

"Brace yourself," Lucas whispered seconds before Maya was hit by another body.

Arms wrapped around her body as she tried to stay standing, something that only happened thanks to Lucas and Zay, each grabbing one of Maya's arms before she fell flat on her back.

"Riley, can't breathe. Need air," Maya gasped patting the brunettes back.

"I'm so happy your back! I have so much to tell you," Riley told her pulling back.

While Maya had only grown an inch or so since freshmen year Riley had grown three. Maya had grown more into muscles under a small layer of fat giving herself a curvy yet soft look, Riley on the other hand had become more muscle thanks to her new obsession with doing yoga twice a day and three dance classes a week because she believed they would give her an edge for color guard. These were all things that had made them more opposite but yet brought them together.

"We should get our bags before they get flagged," Zay suggested.

"So Zay did you meet anyone while in Texas?" Riley asked as they walked to baggage claim.

"Not really, we all just hung out around the farm worked a bit," Zay answered.

"What about you Peaches? Huh meet anyone?" Riley asked smiling at the smaller blonde.

As part of the breakup agreement anything having to do with Riley and Lucas seeing other people had become a no-subject. If someone was missing on a Saturday breakfast no one mentioned it or asked, the question of if there was anyone new was to always be halted till the other person left the room.

"Nope. Come on let's get our bags, I need some coffee and a shower," Maya answered before grabbing her black suitcase from the belt.

"You have to come over Maya. Mom made food and my Dad's right outside. Zay isn't that your bag?" Riley asked pointing to a big duffel bag.

"Riley she's been on a farm for ten days. I think she deserves a coffee and to take a shower and nap in her own place," Lucas answered as he pulled his own bag off the belt.

"No she has to come over," she told him with a glare.

"No I'm not. I'm exhausted and going home. We can hang out in a couple days, I'll call you I promise," Maya tried negotiating as she pulled her bag off the carousel.

"No you have to come over Maya. Now come on you guys have your bags let's go," Riley finished before grabbing Maya's arm and pulling her to the entrance.

"Riley for god sake let me go," Maya yelled as they left the airport and stood outside.

"I'm just really excited you're back. And I know Katy and Shawn are too, just please come back to my place just for a little bit?" Riley begged holding her hand.

"Look I swear I'll come over later but I'm exhausted and just really want to go home at this point," Maya begged.

"Kids!" Corey yelled as Zay and Lucas walked out behind them.

"Mathews I hear you're the designated driver this afternoon," Maya yelled welcoming the interruption as the teacher walked up to them.

"That I am. Friar, Zay how was Texas?" Corey asked looking like he was about to burst from happiness.

"It was a welcome change sir," Lucas answered nodding and smiling.

"Daddy tell Maya she has to come over. She doesn't want to but she has to right?" Riley asked her father getting annoyed.

"You know what Mathews I'm going to get a cab and go home," Maya told the group before grabbing her suitcase with backpack and purse in hand and pulled it to where the cabs waited.

"Maya!" Riley yelled after her.

But Maya ignored the calls from her friends as she got in the cab. The way Riley was demanding she come over and how Mr. Mathews had looked excited told Maya that they had found out what she had before leaving for Texas. So instead of having to fake a happy reaction when her parents told her the news she wanted to just go home and stay there.

Halfway to the apartment Maya's phone started a never ending cycle of vibrations. Looking at the device it was all texts from her friends and four missed calls from Riley.

 _Honeybee: Why'd you run Peaches_

 _Honeybee: Are you okay?!_

 _Honeybee: Please call me back_

 _Honeybee: Are you alive?_

 _Honeybee: MAYA PLEASE ANSWER ME!_

.

.

 _Cowboy: I'll be over later call me when you get home_

.

.

 _ZZ Top: Your friend is having a nervous breakdown it's kind of entertaining tbh_

"So you visiting or coming back?" The older cabby asked.

"Coming back," she replied smiling at her phone.

"You need help with your bags?" He asked as the cab stopped in front of her building.

"No thank you I've got it," Maya told him as she paid and got out of the cab.

She grabbed her suitcase and bags and walked up the stairs to the building's front door. Digging out her keys she shoved her phone into her back pocket and walked into the building. Smiling at the neighbors she vaguely knew Maya quickly walked into the elevator and hurriedly pushed the button for her floor. A silent prayer was said as she got off the fourth floor and stood in front of her door, hoping and praying to anyone that would listen that no one was home.

"Hello?" She called out stepping into the apartment.

When she was met with silence Maya did a little dance in celebration. Closing the door behind her she made sure it was locked and threw her bags towards the couch.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Maya chanted as she walked to the kitchen.

As she placed the filter into the maker there was the sound of claws on wood floors walking towards her. Smiling Maya quickly pressed the button on the machine before turning around.

"Winnie!" Maya cheered sitting on the kitchen floor as the excited dog ran towards her.

The older fawn colored Pit Bull German Shepherd mix had been a gift from Shawn before he had left for his first major project after the wedding. While technically the dog was supposed to be a family pet Winnie had become Maya's and followed her everywhere she'd let him go. The chocolate eyed, floppy eared, greying dog had become her shadow. While he was burly and broad chested his small stature made him look more menacing than he actually was, a fact that Maya adored because he reminded her of herself.

"How's my boy, huh? Did you miss me?" Maya asked smiling as she scratched the dog on either side of his thick neck.

With just a few licks to the face as an answer Maya picked up her phone as it started to vibrate again.

"Cowboy!" She cheered as she answered still scratching Winnie's neck.

"Shortstack. You get home okay?"

"That I did. I'm just sitting here waiting for my coffee with Winnie," Maya told him as she put him on speaker and stood up to fix her coffee.

"You didn't call me," he reminded her as she grabbed a bowl sized coffee mug.

"Sorry I got a little distracted. Winnie needed some love and attention and I needed some coffee. You get home okay?" Maya asked as she walked to the fridge to grab the creamer.

"Yeah but not after Riley threatened bodily harm to get us to say something bad happened on the trip for you to run from her," he explained.

"Sorry about that," Maya told him after taking the phone off speaker and starting to walk to her room coffee in hand and Winnie following close behind.

"Wanna tell me why you ran off?" Lucas asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now let's just go with I have a feeling that I know why Mathews looked like he was going to burst and Riles was insisting on me going there. So was your Mom happy to see you?" Maya asked turning her stereo on before sitting on her bed where Winnie laid waiting.

"She was actually. I'll be over later tonight if that's okay, Mama has to work the night shift tonight but wanted to go out for an early dinner before her shift," he explained.

"I'll let you get to it then. See you later Lucas," Maya told him smiling into the phone.

"See you later Maya," he replied smiling into his own before hanging up.

 _MMs: you still coming over?_

 _Cowboy: if you still want me to_

 _MMs: ;)_

Six hours. The longest the two of them had been away from each other since they left for Texas. Six hours, two cups of coffee, a shower and nap later Lucas was at Maya's door. Knocking he heard Winnie barking and Maya talking to him before the door opened to reveal Maya with crazy hair, running shorts and a hoodie he swore he lost last year.

"Well look who we have here Winnie," Maya said smiling at him before opening the door further to let him in the apartment.

Smiling Lucas entered and leaned down to kiss the blonde on the cheek as she closed the door behind him.

"Your Mom home?" He asked as she locked the door before grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

"No, she texted a bit ago and said her and Shawn were going out tonight. So just you, me, and Winnie," she told him smiling back at him as she backed him onto her bed.

"You okay being home?" He asked moving himself up to the head of the bed laying on her pillows.

"It's been okay so far why?" Maya asked suspicion growing as she sat straddling him.

"Wanna tell me why you ran off at the airport?" He questioned running his large hands up and down her bare thighs.

"Ugh do I have to do it right now? I just want to enjoy the time we have together before you have to go home for the night and my parents come home," Maya begged hoping to avoid the conversation for a little longer.

"I guess not but I do want to know what's buggin' ya babe," Lucas assured her.

"How was dinner with your Mom?" She asked changing the subject.

"It was good. I uh told her about my plans for after High School."

"Really. How'd that go?" Maya asked smiling at him.

"It went really well. At first she thought that I was only doing this so that she wouldn't be alone. But we talked and she gets it. Now I just have to tell my Dad," Lucas told her placing his hands on her waist.

"I think your Dad will be proud," she replied knowing that he was scared of his father's reaction.

"You think so?" He questioned.

"I do. Your his son, at the end of the day he just wants you to be happy Lucas. Besides this is a very Huckleberry thing to do," she told him with a smile.

"Really?" He questioned smiling at her reasoning.

"You know I'm really lookin' forward to seeing you in your scrubs," she said smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah. Is that all I'm gonna be for you? A nice body in some scrubs," He asked laughing at her comment.

"Mmhmm and let's not forget about your baseball uniform," Maya teased before leaning forward and pulling Lucas into a slow kiss.

"So you like my uniforms?" Lucas laughed when they pulled away each breathless.

"Oh Cowboy you have no idea," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek as she pulled her arms away from his neck.

Hands on his chest Maya pushed Lucas to the pillows. Smirking down at him she moved her hair to the side creating a curtain between them and the outside world.

"So Cowboy you want me to show you?" She huskily whispered.

Squeezing her hips Lucas responded, "You have no idea."

Looking him in the eyes Maya place both hands on the bed on either side of his head leaning down as his lips met her own. Each humming in appreciation of the other as they moved in a crushing frenzy. Eventually Maya pulled away first struggling for breath as Lucas moved to her neck, nipping and licking the skin as she ground into him making Lucas gasp as she continued her movements.

He let out a low groan but before either of them could say or do anything the sound of Winnie barking interrupted them.

"Maya! You home?" Katy yelled out.

"Shit, you have to hide," Maya whispered as she scrambled off his lap.

"Where?" Lucas whisper yelled as Maya stood by her door.

"Umm I don't know under the bed," Maya offered running a hand through her hair.

"Maya?" Katy called again this time closer to her room.

"Yeah Mom I'm here," Maya yelled back through the door as Lucas tried to crawl under the bed.

Before Katy could walk into the room Maya threw her light grey comforter on the floor to hide Lucas, along with an art book from her nightstand to make it look like she had been reading on the floor.

"How was your trip Baby Girl?" Katy asked walking into the room.

"It was great actually. Turns out getting away helped a lot," Maya answered watching as Winnie sniffed around her bed from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah anything exciting happen? Topanga said you didn't come back with them," Katy asked leaning against the doorway as Maya sat on the floor to distract Winnie.

"Not really. I was just tired and wanted to come home straight from the airport. Why did they have something planned?" Maya asked her fingers instantly running through Winnie's fur.

"Actually yes. Shawn and I thought that you'd want to hear the news at Riley's in case you needed to talk to someone that wasn't your parents."

"I uh already know Mom. I heard you on the phone and I found the picture before I left," she said watching as surprise registered on her mother's face.

"Oh, uh okay then. Do you want to talk about it? Do you have any questions?" Katy asked as she started to twirl her wedding ring.

"No. I was actually going to go to bed if that's alright."

"Yes of course I'm sure you're tired. I'm working the breakfast shift tomorrow morning so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Katy informed her before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Letting out a sigh of relief Maya laid down on the carpet and tried to control her breathing.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Lucas asked as he pushed himself out from under her bed.

"She's pregnant," Maya sighed turning her head to look at him.

"Wow, that's just uh," He stammered unsure of his next words.

"Is it wrong to think it's a mistake? I mean I spent more time taking care of her and myself than she did of me, I know she tried I do but that's not how a kid should grow up. Add in that Shawn's still trying to figure out if he can even handle having a family. This is a powder keg and I don't see it ending very well,"

"I think it's okay to feel that way. It's rough growing up with one parent especially when they work all the time," he told her moving the book from between them.

Maya did nothing but nod her head. Slowly she stood up from the floor, Winnie lifting his head from his spot on her bed watching as she locked the closed door. Grabbing the blanket from behind Lucas she brought it over them as she laid back down on the floor.

"I just realized we won't be sleeping together tonight," Maya whispered as Lucas placed a hand on her hip and bringing her closer to him.

"I can stay here tonight if you want?" He offered, his thumb rubbing circles on the open skin of her hip.

"It's fine, I just got used to having you there. You should go home and sleep though," Maya told him as she brought an arm under her head.

Before answering Lucas rolled them over so that he was laying all his weight on to her.

"Do I have to?" Lucas whined laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"As much as I'd love to continue earlier nothing's happening while my parents are home. So yeah you probably should," she replied with a breathy laugh.

"You're really going to send me home all alone?" He questioned with a smirk.

"You're a big boy I'm sure you'll be fine," she replied smiling up at him.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked placing both hands on either side of her head pushing himself up so he was hovering over her.

"Yep. Now get going," she smiled before pushing herself up giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Lucas said giving her one last kiss before standing up.

Pulling the blanket back over herself Maya sat up sitting cross legged on her floor watching as he opened her window. With a wink he was gone climbing down her fire escape.


	5. Chapter 5

#5

A/N: So I started watching Mom which influenced some of the stuff I'm going to use for Maya's childhood and I was rewatching shadowhunters which is why I gave Smackle the name I did. Please Read and Review

.

.

.

Saturday mornings had become something Maya dreaded. In the past she spent them sleeping in and going to her best friend's house but now they were spent with early wake up calls to meet her friends for breakfast and dreading a lecture that was sure was going to come if she had gone out the night before or had plans to later. So when she woke up the first Saturday back home there was a sense of dread with a twinge of happiness.

MMs: how bad would it look if I skipped breakfast?

Cowboy: she'd be breaking down your door

MMs: that's what I was afraid of

Sighing Maya sat her phone back on her bed. Getting up she scratched Winnie behind his ears and proceeded to the kitchen to start her coffee.

"Hey kiddo didn't get to see you when you got back," Shawn exclaimed happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just really tired. Mom leave for work?" She asked going about the process.

"Yeah. She uh told me you knew about the baby before you left," he brought up watching as she poured the water into the coffee maker.

Sighing Maya pressed the brew button before answering, "I did. I have breakfast in a bit so I'm going to go shower real quick."

"Sure of course. Do you want to talk about it?" Shawn asked nervously, his hands flexing around the cup.

"Do you still have your old apartment?" Maya questioned already knowing the answer.

As shock and fear crossed his face she waited for his answer. When he didn't give one Maya pressed her lips together forming a thin line and nodded her head. With a tension filled silence filling the room Maya went back to her room to grab her things.

By the time she came out of the shower the apartment was empty of all human life. Sighing Maya made her coffee before going into her room.

"You take the longest showers," Lucas said from his spot on her unmade bed.

"What the hell!" Maya yelled jumping slightly at the comment.

Lucas couldn't help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest as he watched her.

"That wasn't funny Lucas, you scared the hell out of me," she told him walking towards the bed.

"I'm sorry," he told her as she sat her coffee cup down on the bedside table and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking and entering before breakfast?" Maya asked as she went about the process of picking something to wear.

"Just thought I'd come see my girlfriend before we had to hide," he explained shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip from her coffee.

"Mmhmmm," She hummed before walking back into her closet to change in privacy.

"Why do you like your coffee with so little creamer?" Lucas asked.

"Because it's to bitter if I make it black like my soul," she told him coming out of her closet in a maroon sports bra and galaxy printed compression pants.

"Do we have to go to breakfast?" He asked watching her as she moved around her room looking for something before taking her cup from his hands.

"Nope. You're the one that told me I had to go, so both of us have to," she told him as she looked through her dresser for a shirt.

"Are you sure we can't just stay here?" Lucas asked surprising her yet again by coming up behind her and slowly wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Why Cowboy are you saying you want to stay home and fool around instead of going and seeing our friends for the first time since before spring break?" Maya asked her voice light as she enjoyed his closeness.

"That's exactly what I want," he whispered in her ear before placing his lips on her neck.

"Well that just sucks don't it?" Maya smirked before walking away remembering where her shirt was.

Groaning Lucas flopped down on the bed. Smiling Maya turned around and watched as he placed a pillow over his face. As odd as it had been at first that very bed had been the first thing to really show her that things were changing. The queen sized bed had been the thing to cement that they were staying there, growing up it wasn't uncommon for her mom to wake her up in the middle of the night because they couldn't pay rent. A big bed was a luxury, the apartment her and Katy had been living in when Shawn first started coming around had been the longest they had stayed in a place since they moved out of her Grandmothers. Now fast forward to when she's seventeen and watching her boyfriend lay across her bed trying to get out of meeting their friends she couldn't help the smile on her face as she appreciated all the changes that had happened.

"Come on Cowboy let's go to breakfast and then we can see about the fooling around after," she told him standing between his legs at the side of the bed.

"But we're already here and no ones home and I don't want to have to watch myself," he reasoned as Maya pulled a loose black racerback tank top out of the laundry basket next to her bed.

"Nice try," Maya said pulling the top over her head.

"Fine. Where are we going this time?" He asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"No clue I haven't checked my phone yet. I'm hoping it's not the cafe, I want to avoid my mother as much as possible," Maya told him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"Not really. Shawn already tried to when I woke up but I quickly shut that down. Come let's go to breakfast," Maya said before grabbing her phone from the nightstand and a black zip up sweater.

"Fair enough. So where we goin' Shortstack?" He asked his arm wrapping around her shoulders as they walked out of the apartment.

"The diner. You see your Mom before you left?" She asked as they waited for the elevator.

"For a few minutes before she went to bed," he answered as they stepped into the elevator.

Nodding her head Maya leaned against Lucas and closed her eyes enjoying the quiet. Sighing she stepped out with him and walked out of the building.

"How long do you think it'll take for Riley to bring up the baby?" Maya wondered as they walked down the street his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Honestly no clue. I'm guessing Mathews told her to chill about that but this is Riley we are talking about," he answered truthfully.

Maya nodded her head while she threaded her fingers through his as they walked to the diner in a comfortable silence. Before either were ready they came to corner of the street where the diner was located. Giving each other a brief kiss they separated and continued to walk past the six buildings between the corner and the diner where their friends were located.

"Maya, Luke!" They heard Zay yell before either actually saw the teenager in question.

"Love it's too early for you to be yelling like that," Izzy (Smackle) told him from his side.

"Nice hoodie Smacks," Maya smirked nodding at the dark haired girl dressed in a red hoodie that was obviously Zay's.

"Is that a hickey?" She asked smirking herself at catching the blonde coming from a one night stand.

"Touché Smacks, touche," Maya surrendered smiling as Lucas opened the diner door for them all to enter.

Smiling both girls entered arm in arm with the boys trailing behind, shaking their heads at the conversation.

"Guys!" Riley yelled out waving them to a table at the windows.

Forcing a bigger smile on her face Maya let Izzy sit first before she sat next to the dark haired girl, leaving the only spaces free next to herself and Farkle. Her tension eased a little as Lucas took the seat next to her. Placing a hand on her thigh Lucas gently squeezed it in an effort to give her some comfort.

"So how's your guys morning been?" Farkle asked after they had all placed their drink orders.

"It's too early for anything to have happened," Maya stated her eyes never leaving menu.

"How was your guys trip?" Riley asked with hopeful eyes.

"It was nice. I honestly didn't want to leave," Maya told her smiling up at the waitress as she sat her coffee down in front of her.

"I don't see how you can have so much of that," Lucas told her.

"Well because of someone I didn't get to finish my cup from earlier," Maya countered bringing the cup to her lips.

"You guys saw each other earlier?" Riley asked her voice cracking.

"Uh Yeah Ranger Rick here rescued me when Shawn tried to talk this morning." Maya told her quickly trying to cover their tracks.

"So you talked to Katy and Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked getting excited.

"I did. Smacks do you want to share an order of pancakes? I'm not really feeling a whole plate to myself," Maya asked turning to the girl next to her in an effort to keep the conversation from her parents news.

"That sounds good. I love their fruit salad," Izzy replies nodding her head before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Maya aren't you excited? I mean this is big, this is huge!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley I don't want to talk about it," Maya finalized.

"Lucas tell her she's being pessimistic. I mean your Dad and Step-Mom have kids together you're always talking about them, Maya should be excited," Riley pushed.

"Riley leave it," he told her placing a hand on Maya's thigh again.

"Anyways what'd you guys do while we were gone?" Zay asked changing the subject.

"I actually had a good time with my Dad at his conference in Denver," Farkle added more than happy to help his friend avoid Riley's questions.

"Did you get to go in the mountains? I heard it's beautiful up there," Maya asked.

"Not really but the hotel was close so I woke up to mountains every morning," he answered

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked coming up to them.

"We'll have a bowl of fruit salad each and an order of pancakes for me," Maya answered handing the waitress her and Izzy's menus.

Nodding her head she wrote down the order before taking the menus and getting the others orders. After she left Lucas excused himself with Farkle following after him.

"Maya I need you to do me a favor," Riley said as soon as they had left ear shot.

"I'm not talking to you about my parents Riles," she stated as she tore at her napkin.

"Not that we'll get back to that later. I need you to hook Lucas up with someone," she whispered.

Maya choked as she swallowed her coffee, Izzy gently started to rub circles on her back in an effort to help. Instantly she met eyes with Zay in panic he did nothing but shrug his shoulders unsure of what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry what now?" Maya answered.

"I met someone over break and it'd be awkward if I was with someone but Lucas wasn't and he hasn't been with anyone since that skanky blonde cheerleader before Thanksgiving. So logically I need you to hook him up with one of your easy art friends," she said dismissively before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"First of all I'm not hooking Lucas up with anyone and second not everyone is easy if they've slept with more than one person in their high school career Riley," Maya told her feeling her nerves fraying.

"Come on please Maya. I really like this guy and I don't want it to be awkward with him if Lucas is still single and we all hang out, it's already a tough sell that we are just friends," Riley begged.

"I'm not forcing anyone into a relationship Riley. Besides you and Lucas don't hang out without someone else there, which is usually me by the way," Maya countered as the boys walked back up to the table.

"So where'd you two go off too?" Izzy asked once they sat down.

"Just had to ask Farkle something. What'd we miss?" He asked hand going back to Maya's thigh.

"Nothing just asking Maya if she's thought of anyone to go to prom with yet," Riley covered causing the blonde in question to become rigid.

"Why are you already thinking about Prom?" Zay asked in confusion.

"Isaiah proms in three weeks!" Riley yelled as she looked between Zay and Izzy.

"Riley we aren't going to prom," Izzy told her before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is this crazy town right now?" The brunette asked in exasperation.

"What are you talking about Honey?" Maya asked

"There's one couple in our group those two. Farkle and me are going to prom, you guys have to go to it's like high school law," Riley told them as their food was sat in front of them.

With a chorus of 'thank yous' the older waitress smiled at the group of teenagers and walked away.

"So why aren't you guys going to prom?" Farkle asked after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Why Farkle? We were done with it," Zay groaned in frustration as he continued to eat his omelet.

"No we weren't. So why no prom?" Riley asked smiling at the couple.

"Because I don't feel like going," Izzy replied stabbing a piece of strawberry with her fork.

"But Smackle it's prom, it's part of the high school experience?" Riley countered.

Sighing Maya sat her fork down and looked at Riley, "I'm not going either Riles. It's fine that Izzy doesn't want to go to prom, so leave it and let's finish breakfast," Maya told the brunette in an effort to get the wrath of Riley away from her friends.

"What!" Riley yelled slamming her open palms on the table with such force causing the plates and glasses to shake.

"I'm not going to prom. It was either buy a dress for a one time event or go to Texas for two weeks and I chose Texas," Maya informed with a shrug of her shoulders as she speared a piece of watermelon on her fork before popping it into her mouth.

"You did this," Riley retorted eyes squinting while pointing a finger at Lucas.

"What'd I do?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"You just had to offer her Texas. You and your wide open spaces and lakes and all that nature stuff that appeals to artists," she told him.

"Riley I wouldn't have gone anyways, I don't have the money for that."

"I thought that you were watching those kids from Shawn's old building?" She asked in confusion.

"Nope got fired a few weeks ago. Turns out the husband was sleeping with some redhead from his office so the wife took the kids and is staying with her parents in Connecticut."

"What if you ask Katy and Shawn for money for the dress?" Riley asked desperately.

Maya simply shook her head in answer to the question before picking up her coffee cup.

"Parents aren't always an option Riley," Lucas told her.

"Can this day get any worse?" She mumbles going back to her french toast.

Again the table sat in silence this time till they all got up to pay and leave. As she counted out her cash Maya began to think of ways to get out spending the day with Riley. She loved her best friend but with the news about her parents she didn't want to be around the constant ball of sunshine and rainbows known as Riley.

"So Maya my mom was wondering if you could help with a project for the pediatric ER," Lucas started as the group walked out of the diner.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

The blonde didn't care if she had to work, this was the perfect way for her to get out of Rileytown for the day and possibly rest of the weekend.

"But Peaches I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Riley exclaimed in frustration.

"Riles I'm helping on something for sick kids. Can you really say no to something that'll help sick kids?" Maya asked her knowing full well how the conversation would end.

"Fine. But this week you're mine, I have competitions next week," she reluctantly agreed.

Hugging her friends goodbye the two blondes walked away from the group. As they were crossing the street Lucas took her hand into his before wrapping his arm around her. Leaning into him Maya enjoyed the constant movement and noise of the city around them as the couple themselves stayed silent the three blocks between the diner and Lucas's apartment building.

"You've got two days by the way," he told her when they stopped in front of his building.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"I talked Farkle into having Riley help him shop for a tuxe for prom this weekend. Figured you could use a few days without Riley trying to talk about your parents," Lucas explained as he let them into his building.

"Is that what you guys did when you left?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.

With a shrug of his shoulders Lucas answered. Before he had time to brace himself or even realize what was happening Maya pushed him against the wall and kissed him in such a mesmerizing frenzy that she caused him to gasp in surprise before he kissed her back in an achingly passionate kiss. They slowly melted into each other, his hands wrapping around her till they rested just barely above her butt bringing her closer to him while hers grasped and clenched at his T-shirt sending shivers through his body as her nails grazed over his skin through the thin material.

They pulled away when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Each breathless and with a smile that surely gave away what they had just been doing. Together they walked the rest of the three flights of stairs to his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

#6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a culmination of maybe fours of sleep because I got a kitten (some assholes are leaving cats and dogs by the lake in my town and I live in the Northwest so it's cold af and I felt the need to adopt one). Also every time I went to work on this Ed Sheeran would play so enjoy and I'm going try to get another one up soon :)

.

.

.

Growing up Maya had learned to never trust when things were going smoothly, there was always heartbreak waiting just around the corner. But yet the past three weeks had seemed to prove her wrong, she had waited with baited breath for something to happen to make things fall apart. She watched her Mom and Shawn like a hawk when she was forced to be with them, she made sure that her and Lucas weren't acting any differently in their day to day public lives, which to her surprise was already filled with couple aspects. So when she walked into the Mathews apartment with Lucas, Zay and Izzy for Riley's tournament party she felt lighter. That was till she felt his eyes on her, without her even realizing it she had molded herself into Lucas's side and it wasn't till she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her out of the living room and into the hallway that lead to Topanga's office.

"You see him?" Lucas asked already knowing why she had brought herself closer to him.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, go back to the party before people get suspicious," Maya told him forcing a tight smile onto her face.

"Maya your my best friend and you just unknowingly walked into a party with the guy that broke your heart. It's not going to be that big of a deal that you needed a pep talk from a friend," he reasoned using one of his large hands to cup one of her cheeks.

Leaning into his touch Maya nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck effectively leaving no room between their bodies. With a smile Lucas buried his face into her mass of waves that had been piled on top of her head in a high ponytail and took in the smell that he had come to know as purely Maya, before wrapping his own arms around the small blonde. Maya's light blue denim shirt that was easily three sizes too big for her hid the black shorts that had made their first appearance since putting them on that morning as her arms lifted to embrace her boyfriend tighter. Thanks to her dark grey heeled boots she was able to rest her head on his shoulder allowing her to feel the comfort that after all these years she had only known to come with Lucas. The feel of his arms tightening around her as the fabric of his fitted open denim shirt brushed upon a sliver of skin that peaked out as his arms unknowingly pushed her shirt up, sent goosebumps flying across her body. She felt his dark jeans on her bare legs and the soft fitted white T-shirt under his denim shirt as she moved her arms from around around his neck to under it as they encircled his waist.

It was at that moment a tall brunette decided to see where the two had gone. They stopped abruptly when there in front of them were the blondes in question totally and completely wrapped up in each other in a way that seemed to speak a little more than friends. Slowly they backed away just as the couple began to pull apart.

"Okay let's go," Maya told Lucas after she took a few deep breaths.

"You sure your good?"He asked watching her with a cautious eye.

"I'm sure and if not I'll come find you," she told him as she began walking backwards towards the party.

"Sure you will," he laughed following her.

"Maya! Lucas!" Riley yelled as soon as they exited the hallway effectively rejoining the party.

"Riles! Congrats honey," Maya told her wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry about Josh," Riley whispered as they embraced.

"It's fine Riley. Just a little bit of a shock, so where's the rest of the party?" Maya asked looking around the half empty living room.

"The roof, I think Izzy and Zay are up there or somewhere between here and there," she informed with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Okay well I think we're gonna go up there," Maya said smirking as she pointed her thumbs out the door.

"Actually Lucas if you could stay back there's someone I want you to meet," Riley informed with a twinkle in her eye.

Both blondes were left speechless. It had been three weeks since Riley had mentioned fixing Lucas up with someone and after that breakfast not a word had been said on the subject.

"Actually I think I'm going to go up with Maya and find Zay and Izzy maybe pry them from each other's mouths," Lucas threw out in an attempt to get out of the room.

Before another word could be said the group of three had been joined by a fourth.

"Niece, Howdy, Ferret," Josh said all while never taking his eyes off of the blonde.

"Uncle Josh, I uh think my dad was looking for you to help with something. Lucas come with me and I'll introduce you to my friend," Riley interjected in an attempt to get everyone separated.

Before a word had a chance to be said Riley grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him away towards the kitchen leaving Maya and Josh alone.

"I have to find my friends," an overwhelmed Maya choked out as she attempted to rush out of the apartment.

Once she was out the door she rushed up the stairs leading to the roof painfully ignoring the loud footsteps that seemed to be following her and the owner of said footsteps calling her name. When she walked out into the roof she quickly found Izzy and Zay and went over to them.

"Hey where's Luc?" Zay asked when he noticed the blonde came without her shadow.

"Riley's introducing him to someone," she told him grabbing his drink and downing it.

She cringed as the familiar burn of alcohol hit her throat.

"Hey get your own," Zay blurted out upset at having lost his drink.

"Love I'd get her another one," Izzy tightly responded hitting Zay's chest to get his attention as she nodded her head at Josh who was now walking towards them.

"Shit does Luc know he's here?" Zay asked handing Maya Izzy's drink as the man in question drew closer to them.

"Oh yeah. He's still coming here isn't he?" Maya questioned even though the answer was already written across her friends faces.

"Hey can I borrow Maya for a minute?" Josh asked as he came up behind them.

Just as Zay was about to say something Maya nodded her head and turned to face him.

"Talk," she told him curtly.

"Can we uh talk alone?" He asked looking back at Zay and Izzy.

"Not a chance."

"Come on Love," Zay and Izzy said the same time.

As Zay started to object Izzy was pulling him away and giving Maya an encouraging smile with a slight squeeze on the arm.

"What do you want Josh?" Maya asked already regretting her decision as she looked at the older man.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Riley really hasn't said much about you since I left," he explained rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding a drink.

"Don't worry she doesn't know all of what happened," Maya told him wrapping an arm across her chest.

"I didn't think that you kept secrets from each other? But can I ask why you didn't tell her?" He asked shocked about the revelation.

"Because it's not something she needs to know. Look whatever your trying to do here just spit it out," she told him getting antsy at his continued procrastination.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything, for the secrets and the lies and then leaving and getting married. Looking back I realize that it wasn't fair to you and it couldn't have been easy to find out that I had gotten married," he told her looking completely apologetic.

Before she could attempt to hold it back a laugh had escaped her wine painted lips.

"I'm sorry is this for real? Are you in like AA or something?" Maya asked struggling to catch her breath as the laughing continued to fall from her lips.

"Did I say something funny?" Josh asked confused as he watched her wipe under eyes in an effort to keep the dark liner from running.

"Okay so your telling me two years after breaking my heart that your sorry for using me and then running off to get married to some other chic? Did I hear that right?" Maya asked fanning her face to get the tears to dry in her eyes.

"I guess so?" He answered as he struggled to figure out why she was laughing.

"Josh what happened stopped bothering me a long time ago. You were an immature kid, you may have been older than me but you weren't growing up. I gave everything to you, I lied for months to the people I loved, I cheated on a guy that didn't deserve it, I even lost my virginity to you and all I got out of it was a broken heart and a picture on Instagram that said you got married to some other girl three days after we spent a weekend together. Did you break my heart yes and I did stupid things to try and get over you. But I got over you, so whatever this was supposed to be for you I hope it worked. If you'll excuse me I have friends waiting for me," she told him before he reached out grabbing onto her arm forcing her to stop walking.

"Does she know?" He asked as Maya turned back towards him.

"Does who know what?" Maya questioned confused as to what he was talking about this time.

"Does Riley know about you and Lucas?" He asked watching as the tall blonde seemed to be watching them with hawk like precision.

"What are you talking about?" Maya whispered as she took a step closer to him before looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"I saw you two in the hallway after you came in. So does my niece know that her best friend is sleeping with her ex?" Josh asked again.

"First of all I'm not sleeping with him and second what's the purpose of this question? Are you trying to blackmail me into doing something or what?" Maya asked getting defensive.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again Maya, you or Riley. But for the record you do seem happier than I've seen you. Just be careful secrets have a way of getting ahead of everything," he told her before letting of her arm and walking away as Lucas walked over to the blonde.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How'd Riley's set up go?" Maya asked a smile playing on her lips.

"It was awkward to say the least. Are you sure your okay?" Lucas asked grasping her hand in his larger one.

"I swear I'm fine. I think he's in AA or something he wanted to say he was sorry for what happened between us. I'm not sure I ended up laughing through it by the end to be honest," Maya told him with a shrug of a shoulder.

The simple shrug had brought the blondes shirt further down her shoulder giving him a glimpse at the thin straps of her black lace bra. Something that made his mouth go dry and his blood flow a little more rapidly.

"You wanna get out of here?" He finally asked looking back at her face after a few moments of staring at the lace.

Smiling again and letting a small laugh fall Maya nodded and followed as he led them towards the door on the roof. A heart flutter couldn't be helped as they passed a smirking Zay.

"Where you two off to?" Topanga asked as the couple passed her on the stairs.

"I just saw someone I didn't expect to see," Maya answered before lightly pushing on Lucas's back to get him to continue to move.

"Okay then," Topanga replied to herself as she watched the teens walk down the stairs.

As they came to the Mathews apartment Riley was exiting with a worried look.

"Maya! Thank god are you okay?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine?" Maya answered confused as to why she was asking.

"Josh came back down and he seemed upset my Dad had to take him into a different room. What happened?"

"Nothing happened Riley. We just talked, but I'm gonna go ahead and leave," she told the brunette.

"Are you sure? I think he's gonna leave soon why don't you just stick around?" Riley suggested.

"No, I think I'm good honestly. See you at school Monday," Maya told her before grabbing Lucas's arm and dragging him behind her.

Silence filled the air as the small echoes of the party seemed to surround the building as the couple walked out. Once their feet touched the sidewalk Maya gasped for air as tears she had no clue even existed started to fall from her eyes creating streams down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay," Lucas whispered wrapping his arms around her.

Maya buried her face into his chest as the dam seemed to break. She had no clue why she was crying over him again, she had done enough of that two years ago. But yet here she was breaking down over his words as Lucas held her and just let her cry in the middle of the street. Pulling away Maya took a few steadying breathes and wiped around her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shaking her head.

"It's okay. That's what boyfriends are for you know, comforting the girl they care about when things happen," he told her with a small smile on his lips.

"But it's not fair to you for me to crying over an ex. God I'm a mess," she replied mumbling the last part as she threw her head back.

"Your not a mess babe. Besides things didn't exactly end the right way with you two. Come on my Mom's working let's go to my place," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders before starting to walk towards the subway.

Nodding her head Maya wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked.

"Thank you," she told him after they had gotten onto the subway.

"For?" Lucas asked confusion laced in his voice and features.

"For being there, for letting me cry," she answered.

"Maya your allowed to feel things. And your definitely allowed to be upset over what happened between you two. I was just doing what any good boyfriend would do," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not used to this Cowboy. So just let me thank you and enjoy the fact that I actually have a nice guy that cares about me," she told him bumping her shoulder into his.

Smiling Lucas leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as a smile came to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

#7

A/N: This one is a long one and there's a purpose to it. I decided to change my whole thing for this story, everything after chapters 1 & 2 ended up having two different versions of chapters and I was always going with the second version. So prepare for soap opera level drama because that's some of my favorite shit to write.

Enjoy and please Read n' Review and give suggestions because now there's things to plan and I love suggestions!

.

.

.

Friday had to have been the best days Maya had had in months. There was no school, Riley was to busy getting ready for prom to pester her about what happened on the roof with Josh and to top it off Shawn and Katy were going on a mini vacation or a "pre-baby moon" as her mom had called it. As much as she hated to say it Josh trying to apologize had been a good thing, she could avoid and he provided the perfect excuse. She could ignore the outside world all the while staying tangled with Lucas in a bubble of their own.

"Mmm when's your Mom coming home?" a reluctant Maya asked as she pulled away from Lucas's lips.

"Is that really what your thinking about right now?" He asked his large hands keeping her straddled on his lap.

"Oh baby that's not even on the top five but I'd rather your Mom not walk in on us doing some of that," she replied smirking at him.

"So what are you thinking about?" Lucas wondered, his hands rubbing from her thighs to her hips a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh nothing big," she smirked as she planted wet fervent kisses along his jaw.

Lucas brought his head back against the headboard as the tantalizing onslaught excited him with every lick, nip and grind she gave him. A strangled moan slipped past his lips as she continued, already he was beating himself up for what he had to do.

"Not that . . . I'm not . . . Enjoying this," Lucas panted out as Maya moved to the other side.

"You're talking way too much Cowboy," Maya rasped out pulling away from his neck.

"Trust me I'm enjoying this," he told her with a dopey smile on his face.

Maya laughed at him, "Trust me I know," she teased before biting her lip at feeling how worked up he had gotten.

"Right, so uh do you want to go to prom tonight?" He asked as his fingertips lightly traveled around the band of her underwear touching both skin and fabric.

Stunned Maya let her arms drop from around his neck to his chest.

"Prom? You want to go to prom? With me?" She questioned as she tried to digest what he had just offered.

"Yes," he answered simply nodding his head as he watched her.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at him with big eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go with you babe," Lucas offered his fingertips still traveling around the band.

Taking a deep breath Maya slowly smiled and nodded her head before bringing him into a burning kiss that caused Lucas to gasp in surprise before he kissed her back with such intensity that she hummed in appreciation causing his large hands to grip her hips and bring her flush to his body. Reluctantly Maya brought her hands to his chest pushing against him creating space between them as they both gasped and panted for air.

"This will continue tonight because now I have to try and find a dress," she explained still short of breath.

"Look in the closet," Lucas replied with a dopey smile on his face.

Raising an eyebrow in question Maya got up from his lap and jumped off the bed. She felt his eyes follow her as she walked to his closet in her black cheeky underwear and a Fall Out Boy muscle shirt that just brushed her thighs. Opening the off white mirror covered door she grabbed the hanger with the dress bag covering the contents.

"You bought me a dress?" She questioned looking back at him as he stood from his bed covered in only a pair of navy colored boxers

"I did, now open it," he prompted kissing her cheek before going back to the small closet.

A smile played on her lips as she slowly took the bag off of the dress. As the white plastic came off, it revealed a blush pink dress. But not just any dress, it was the same A-line deep V-neck long blush pink cross cross backed dress she had looked at while helping Izzy dress shop the week before.

"You bought me a dress," Maya repeated in dismay.

"I did. Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Lucas you bought me a dress. The dress that I was looking at when I was helping Izzy. How'd you know?" She asked finally turning to look at him.

"She sent me a picture. Said it was the fourth time you had pulled it out of the rack. She also helped me get these," he explained pulling out a pair of nude ankle strap pumps.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Maya remarked as she sat the dress down on the bed.

"Did I do good?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh Cowboy you have no clue how good you did," she marveled taking the shoes from his hand and letting them drop to the floor as she brought him in for another heated kiss.

"At this rate we are never going to get there," Lucas informed against her lips.

"You are so getting laid tonight Cowboy," Maya whispered in his ear before bending down and picking up the forgotten heels.

"And I wasn't before," he asked raising an eyebrow in response.

"Don't ruin it Lucas," she responded as she walked out of the room.

Lucas couldn't help the shit eating grin that came across his face as he turned back to his closet to get out the tux his Mom had helped him pick out a few days before.

"Luc. We're going to prom," Maya stated as she walked back into the room.

"I know?" He questioned walking out of the closet tux in hand.

"The only people that know are Zay and Izzy and she only knows because he can't keep a damn secret from her," she explained.

"Maya how many times in the past three weeks alone since we've been back have you spent the night here? We were bound to get caught. I know people are going to be upset but I'm with my best friend and I'd like to think we are both really happy in this," Lucas countered setting his hands on her waist.

"So prom?" Maya questioned a twinkle in her eye as a smile tugged at her lips and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Just you and me," He laughed before quickly dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm I have to get ready," she mumbled hands now on his chest.

"I'd do anything for you, now go get ready I promised Mama that we'd stop be the hospital before we went to the hotel so that she could get some pictures," he replied kissing her cheek before pulling away.

"You told your Mom!" Maya exclaimed in surprise.

"I needed help with my tux and she uh kind of found a pair of your underwear on my dresser," he answered rubbing the back of his neck as he let the information come out.

"I told you to check your dresser! But no you didn't think they'd go that far," she yelled in exasperation as she walked out of the room with her hands in the air.

"Do you need anything?" Lucas asked instead of commenting.

"Your just lucky that I was already staying the night and had all my stuff," she yelled back before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Maya couldn't help the wave of happiness that seemed to over take her. After taking the time to make sure her makeup and hair were done Maya opened the door and walked back to Lucas's room. She was looking through her makeup bag making sure that she had the lipstick she wanted for the night when she heard a low whistle.

Lucas had his shirt open and was trying to button the cuffs of his shirt when he heard Maya's soft footsteps bringing her back to his room. He was taken aback by her. The waves that just moments before his fingers were tangled in frenzied bliss, were now in twists leading to a braided bun just off her shoulder, her eyes and lips painted a mauve with dark lines and a fan of lashes making the blue eyes that made him weak more intense. Lucas thought she painted a beautiful picture still dressed in just her muscle shirt and underwear.

She stopped in his doorway after hearing him and was surprised herself at what she saw. In the middle of his room Lucas stood in a black wife beater with his dark button up shirt open one hand working on his cuffs as the matching charcoal grey pants sat low on his hips only half done up.

"My, my Cowboy don't you clean up nicely," Maya told him smirking as she sat her makeup bag on his dresser and walked over to help him.

"You just . . . Wow," he replied watching as a blush creeped into her cheeks while she took his hand and began to button his cuffs.

"Thank you," she smiled before taking his other hand into her own to repeat the same actions.

Smiling down at the blonde Lucas watched as she skillfully did up his buttons before dropping his hand to grab her dress from his bed.

"Do you need help?" Lucas asked as she started to walk back out of the room.

"You might have to zip me up," she yelled back before closing the door.

Nodding his head Lucas smiled and bit his own lip as he picked up his phone.

Luc: SHE WENT FOR IT!

Z: So you guys are coming?!

Luc: Yeah she's getting dressed right

now. Tell Iz I said thanks for the help with the dress and shoes

Z: Will do.

Z: FYI Mathews is here and I think he brought his brother

Luc: Thanks for the heads up

Luc: Gotta go man she just came out

"Zip me up?" Maya asked coming into the room.

If Lucas hadn't already seen her he was sure he'd have made a fool of himself. He thanked god that Izzy had gone shopping with him because the dress fit his girl perfectly. As she turned around he forced down a groan once he realized how close to her butt the zipper was. Stepping forward he carefully placed one hand at the top of it, his fingers brushing against her skin causing Maya to jump a little in surprise. Using his other hand he found the pale pink zipper that stayed in its place just above the curve of her butt, carefully taking the small piece of metal between his fingers he slowly brought it up to her lower back and made sure the small clasp was secure. Before stepping away to finish getting dressed himself he brought both hands to rest on her hips and placed a gentle kiss on her neck bringing a smile to Maya's face.

"You know if you wanted me to meet your Mom all you had to do was ask," Maya told him as she sat on his bed to put her shoes on.

"Oh she's seen you," he told her as he started to button up his dress shirt.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused as she began untying the lace up straps.

"She saw you briefly one morning as you were leaving," he explained as he tried to figure out his tie.

"Oh my god," Maya gasped her shoe falling into her lap.

"Do you know how to do this?" Lucas questioned looking at her.

"Your Mother saw me leave your house after spending the night with you and your asking about a stupid tie?" Maya asked in exasperation.

"She didn't know it was you till you and Izzy came over to work on that history project with me and Zay. She also asked if we were being safe and if I knew if you were on birth control," he told her finally giving up on the tie and throwing it in the vicinity of his desk.

"Oh my god," Maya groaned laying her body on his bed the shoes still in her lap.

"Come on Maya, she likes you she was actually really excited when I told her we were seeing each. You have nothing to worry about babe," he comforted leaning over her.

"You really are just full of surprises tonight aren't you," Maya mumbled pushing him up as she brought herself back up.

"And it's only the beginning Shortstack," he replied smiling at her.

Smiling herself Maya shook her head and began to put her shoes on. After she knotted the last strap she stood up and walked over to the full body mirror to make sure she looked alright.

"Gorgeous," Lucas replied kissing her cheek again and he checked out his own outfit.

"What time is it?" Maya asked turning to face him.

"Almost nine-thirty why?" He answered pocketing both his own phone and hers.

"Just checking. I know Riles was up for royalty and I just don't want this to overshadow her moment," she answered walking back to his dresser and grabbing her lipstick to do touch ups.

"This is your prom not just hers. Come on let's go see Mama," he told her holding out his hand to her.

Smiling Maya quickly touched up her lipstick before placing it in his pocket and giving his thigh a little pinch.

"Hey why so mean?" He asked jumping back.

"It was getting to sweet. Grab your jacket Cowboy," she told him with a grin that seemed to reach her eyes.

Smiling himself Lucas quickly grabbed the suit jacket and put it on as Maya turned off his bedroom light. Together they walked hand in hand out of the apartment building and into the cool night air to go take pictures. When they came to a crosswalk Maya pulled her phone out of Lucas's pocket and as they waited she captured a shot of the couples shoes and their hems. Smiling she put the phone back as Lucas began to walk in the street.

"Did your Mom really plan on living two streets away from the hospital she works at?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Fresh starts are a bit more expensive than the movies tell you. She figured it'd be easier to live within a reasonable walking distance than further away or in a neighborhood like Riley and Farkles," he explained as she grabbed the skirt of her dress to safely jog across another street to bring them to the hospital entrance.

"Lucas!" A woman called as she walked out of the building.

Soon the couple was met with a strawberry blonde who seemed to only be an inch shorter than Maya was while in her six inch pumps. Butterflies seemed to erupt inside of her as Maya watched mother and son hug.

"Oh sweetie you look absolutely beautiful," the light accented voice of Lucas's mom Leena greeted as she looked Maya up and down.

"Thank you ma'am," Maya replied smiling and nodding her head.

"Okay I know you kids have a dance to get to and I'm on break so let's get your pictures. Carrie, Mark!" Leena yelled as a nurse and a doctor came walking out of the building.

"Leena, Lucas and I'm going to guess this Lucas's girlfriend," the nurse Mark greeted as he came walking up to the small group.

"Take some pictures real quick?" Leena asked handing the tall bearded man her phone.

"Okay all together now. Lucas it looks like your playing grab ass hands up buddy and cheese," Mark called as Maya laughed at Lucas getting caught and Leena smiled before smacking him upside the head.

"Oh now one of mother an son," Carrie a small statured woman dressed in dark blue scrubs and a white doctor's coat, suggested with a mouth full of pretzel.

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek Maya stepped to the side and over to where Carrie was standing as mother and son took their pictures.

"So your the infamous girlfriend," Carrie started with a smile as she tore off a piece of her pretzel.

"Umm I guess?" Maya answered confused.

"Leena had an idea that he was with someone after spring break. She was worried for a bit that he'd end up in her situation, his love life was quite the topic during our slow nights. Then she came to work and said he finally got himself a girl, so you my dear are infamous around here," Carried supplied.

Before Maya had a chance to answer she was being called back for pictures with just Lucas. Smiling she took her place next to him and couldn't help but look up at him.

"What's got you so smiley Shortstack?" Lucas asked his arms wrapped around her waist in the classic prom picture pose.

"Nothing I'm just really happy you got me to do this," she replied before looking back at the adults.

After a few more pictures were taken Maya and Lucas left with quick goodbyes as everyone got called back into the hospital, prom nights made them busy.

With his arm around her waist and hers around his they continued the walk away from the hospital till Lucas got them a cab.

"Cowboy you don't have to do that," Maya began as the cab stopped in front of them and Lucas opened the door.

"Think of it as a gift from Zay," Lucas suggested as he helped her get into the car before getting in himself.

"Where you going kids?" The older man asked as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

"The Hilton Depo sir," Lucas provides with a smile as he took Maya's hand into his own.

"A gift from Zay huh? Exactly how many people did you get in on this plan?" She asked watching him.

"Just Izzy, Zay and Mama. If I could convince you to come I didn't want anything to keep you from enjoying this," he explained thoughtfully.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence as they ventured nearer to where their friends were.

"Stop at the corner," Lucas said suddenly when they started to come up to the hotel.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked as they pulled over to the side of the street.

"Just trust me okay," he bargained as he stepped outside of the cab.

Nodding her head Maya allowed him to help her out of the cab and watched as he handed the driver the money before he started to straighten out his slim fitted suit.

"In case I haven't told you yet tonight. You look very handsome Cowboy," Maya told him as she stepped up and brushed nothing but air off of his chest.

Smiling Lucas bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head, "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself," he whispered his hands hands settling on her hips before roaming to her bare back where his fingers trailed up and down from where the dresses zipper ended to the middle of her back.

"Why Cowboy are you trying to seduce me?" Maya jokes pulling back from him but still enclosed in his arms.

"Ma'am I have no clue what you are talking about," he told her with a smile that reached his eyes before moving so that only one arm stayed on her lower back.

Together they began walking towards the hotel. But instead of a roaring party they found an ambulance and a couple of cop cars. Groups of kids piled out of the front door as one was wheeled out on a gurney. Quickly they walked towards the growing group.

"Hey what happened?" Lucas asked one of the kids they ended up standing next to.

"Oh dude you missed it. Some girls date got so loaded and then he ended up just passing out in the middle of the dance floor. And then when the chaperones came to see if he was alright they found out that his date and some of his friends where drinking too but not nearly as much as he was," the dark haired teen explained as he brought a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

"Ahh Greyson! I found out who the date was! You'll never believe this, it was that annoying history teachers daughter. You know the one that just super oblivious to things and there's that rumor going around that her best friend is screwing her ex. I don't know all I know is that she busted out in tears when her dad realized she was drunk and tried to get him to let her leave before the cops came," a girl with a black pixie cut supplied as she ran up to them.

"Come on let's go wait for the call," Lucas whispered taking hold of a stunned Maya's arm and leading her away from the scene.

As they rounded the corner again Lucas's phone started to ring.

"Yeah," he answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"You guys here yet?" Zay asked on the other line.

"Yeah we just came up as they wheeled some guy and a bunch of kids off. What happened?" Lucas questioned as he rubbed a hand up and down Maya's bare arm.

"I don't even know man. Izzy's trying to find out now, but from what I've heard Riley's date got a little to into the party but brightside the dance is still going on so if you guys still want to make your prom debut you can," Zay suggested.

"I'm not sure, I'll call you back with an answer okay?"

"Got it, bye," Zay said before hanging up.

"What do you want to do?" Lucas asked turning to a thinking Maya.

"If Riley got pulled in then Mathews is with her. But if she went to the hospital then she'll call me. I wanna wait five minutes Luc, if she calls me I'll talk to her and see if she wants me there but if there's no call then we go to prom," Maya reported mostly for her own sake.

"Okay five minutes," the blonde responded with a nod of the head.

Silently the couple stood at the top of the street waiting for the call. It never came and for some reason unknown to her Maya wasn't mad in the slightest. Wrapping an arm around her, Lucas smiled and kissed the top of her head before calling Zay and walking back to the hotel.

"There you guys are. Come on I grabbed some bands so they won't get thrown out," Zay told them handing Lucas two bright orange bands as more people came through the doors.

"Aw you sneaking me into prom Cowboy?" Maya asked with a cheeky smile on her face as he wrapped the neon colored bracelet around her slim wrist.

"Livin' on the edge babe," he replied winking before she returned the favor and put his band on.

"Alright this is cute and all, makin me want to puke, but Izzy can only distract for so long and the crowd out here is winding down," Zay urged.

Quickly the three of them blended into a group going back into the ballroom. Once inside Maya looked up and smiled, the theme this year was a night under the stars. The tall ceilings held twinkle lights with fabric draped under them and garlands of little metallic stars hung near the tables.

"Welcome to prom," Zay cheered to the couple as Izzy came up to them.

"You made it!" She smiled.

Maya couldn't help but smile at seeing her friend in the cabernet colored lace cami midi dress they had spent weekend trips trying to find.

"Your dress looks perfect Izzy. How are the shoes holding up?" Maya asked looking down at the black floral pumps she had borrowed.

"My feet hurt but I'm having fun," the dark haired girl replied with a smile.

"Come on let's leave the love birds to their first dance," Zay told his date wrapping his arms around her waist before they walked off.

"Wanna dance?" Lucas asked turning back to her.

"I do actually," she smiled taking his outstretched hand.

Smiling the couple walked onto the dance floor. Ignoring the whispers Lucas wrapped his arms around her, bringing her impossibly close to his own body. Maya lazily wrapped her arms around his neck as the song started.

"You know this is really nice," Lucas whispered, their foreheads coming together as they swayed to the opening notes of 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran played through the room.

"What's nice?"

"Being here with you. Didn't think we'd ever get this far while in high school," he explained as they spun around.

Maya laughed and shook her head at his comment before quickly kissing him on the lips.

It was well past One AM before the couple stumbled laughing at the other, into Lucas's apartment.

"So how was prom?" Lucas asked as Maya sat herself on the kitchen counter while he got them bottles of water and a package of Pop Tarts.

"I was pleasantly surprised. You did real good Huckleberry," Maya answered wrapping her legs around his waist when he came to stand in front of her.

"I'm glad," he smiled cupping her cheek with one hand.

Biting her lip Maya looked at him. Carefully she placed her fingers between his pants and shirt and pulled him closer to herself and the counter. She felt her face heat up as he drew closer and closer to her lips, her eyes fluttered as they hovered neither sure in who was going to make the first move.

It was Maya's turn to gasp when his lips suddenly descended upon her own. The wet kiss went from careful to demanding causing her legs to clench harder around him making Lucas let out a muffled moan at the sinsation. Then just as suddenly as the kiss began it ended as he pulled away from her each madly out of breath.

"We should go to my room," he heaved as Maya's chest wildly moved in an effort to catch some air.

"Oh yeah," she whispered back with a steamy look crossing her face.


End file.
